


【Breddy】日記

by leci1028



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leci1028/pseuds/leci1028
Summary: 我是一個夢女。希望我的夢角可以跟他喜歡的人幸福快樂的臭夢女。*第一人稱視角看世界
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	【Breddy】日記

1、  
大家好，我是夢女，我直屬學長的夢女。為了方便稱呼……大家還是叫我學妹好了。  
叫夢女什麼的太可恥了。

2、

誠如第一點所說，我是直屬學長的夢女，意思就是我喜歡他，喜歡到總是會幻想跟我學長在一起談戀愛結婚。  
對，就是這麼直白，我超喜歡他。

3、

「學妹，你到底喜歡他哪一點啊？」  
「全部！」我用力地跳起來，並且張開我的手比出大字型，試圖用全身表達出我真的很喜歡學長的心情。可惜我手腳不夠大，而且就像在抓著空氣一樣挺痛苦的。而問我的那個人則是摸著下巴很久，他才若有所思地告訴我：「可是那個傢伙喜歡他學長。」  
這句話的含義很多，不論是「學長喜歡的是另一個學長。」或者是「學長是個gay，無論如何都不會選你。」  
我只能苦笑，我就是喜歡他，喜歡他拉小提琴的樣子、喜歡他那時還為了鼓勵我所以半跪著拉琴的樣子。  
偏偏我最喜歡的，是他望著他喜歡的學長，那個總是深情而溫柔的眼神。

哼嗯，我的戀情的確就跟抓空氣一樣痛苦。

4、

「那傢伙是個罪惡。」  
「我的毒品。」  
如果要說學長罪惡，那喜歡他的我恐怕也是犯人了。

「別上癮了。」那個人摸著下巴，臉上帶著一如既往的自信笑容：「你這個學長可真是罪孽，少女禍害。」  
「哼，那我學長的學長不就是那個最邪惡的大魔王？」能降伏少女禍害的人應該也是另一種程度上的宇宙禍害了。但那個人聳著肩膀，不置可否：「說不定他是聖母。」  
「殺人無尾熊。」  
「他比較像塔斯馬尼亞惡魔。」  
「對。」我點頭，毫無反對的意思：「這我同意。」  
而且還是很可愛的塔斯馬尼亞惡魔。

5、

我曾經試著討厭過學長的學長——這個部分我得說，學長的學長可是挺好找到討厭他的點。不論是過頭的優秀、不笑到幾乎難以親近又或者無神到看起來幾乎是睥睨眾生的眼神。只要有心，每一個點你都能討厭。偏偏，就是這個偏偏，我就剛好碰上他沒有睥睨眾生的時候，例如那天在學長半跪著替我拉小提琴的時候，學長的學長也在旁邊替我加油打氣。

『不是每個人都是完美的。』學長的學長那時候拉起跪到麻掉腿的學長，雙眸不再那麼無神，而是清澈到似乎早已不在意世俗之事——也許，他雙眼的無神並非無神，而是理解一切、看透一切：『因為不完美，所以你才得以如此獨一無二，學妹。』他替學長拍掉膝蓋上的灰塵，接著又蹲下來替我把我的鞋帶綁緊。

「聽著，再怎麼失落。」他說，拿出自己的手帕替我跌得髒了的皮鞋擦拭乾淨：「我們也要保持乾淨、心靈富足地昂首朝著夢想走。」  
「然後對那些白痴比出中指，給他們一句motherfucker。」  
學長的學長抬眼看著我，眼神是無限溫柔：「你們都是未來。」

對上他的眸子的那一瞬間我就知道了，為什麼學長這麼喜歡他。

6、

後來我就成了這倆的擔甚至希望他們結婚，只是我還是很喜歡學長。

幹嘛，就給我一點幻想是會死嗎？

7、

其實再更後來我甚至成了學長的朋友，屬於聽學長講為何他的學長不愛他的那種朋友。

欸不是啊我也想問為什麼我的學長不愛我好嗎。

8、

可是如果學長的學長不愛學長，那我猜這世上沒有真愛了吧。我這麼鼓勵學長，偏偏那傢伙哭得稀里嘩啦，對我哭訴可是他說他有男朋友！  
……三小？

「學長說他有男朋友！真的！」他哭著對我說，我真想替他唱童話。你哭著對我說……  
「童話裡都是騙人……不，我是說我覺得這肯定有什麼誤會……」我安撫學長，如果學長的學長在這種他們倆幾乎十二小時都黏在一起（嗯，另外十二小時沒在一起是因為他們沒同居）的情況下還能有別的男朋友，那不是學長的學長是妖精就是學長的學長的男朋友心臟很大一顆。

放自己的男朋友跟明顯喜歡自己男朋友的學弟一起混也是很大心了。

9、

我晚上便風風火火地殺去學長的學長家……  
全靠不知道哪來的勇氣。站在學長的學長家門前，我的腳還在挫，挫得比蟑螂爬腿還嚴重。然而在我還在算到底有幾隻蜘蛛爬過去的時候，木門打開了。  
「噢，是學妹啊。」學長的學長從門後訝異地看著我，但是藏在黑框眼鏡後的紅腫眸子更吸引我的注意。我搔搔頭，有些不好意思地開口：「學長……那個……」

學長的學長讓我停下。  
「Ed……不，那個傢伙叫你來的嗎？」  
那個傢伙？聽到這個代稱，我心都寒了也同時火了，他媽的跟解凍的烤火雞一樣。我用力跳起來，哇啦哇啦地把怒氣全洩給眼前的罪魁禍首：「你到底在幹嘛啊你不喜歡他為什麼還要讓學長有所期待啊既然有男朋友就該避嫌你不知道嗎你在……咦，學長你……不、不要哭我的錯不要哭啦對不起啦——」

我真是一個膝蓋用果凍做的女人！

10、

此時此刻我從沒想過那個大家眼中的冷酷冰山死神無尾熊兼少女偶像（除了我以外）的高材生學長（的學長）會在我懷裡哭泣。  
他還哭得眼眶好紅鼻子好紅鼻涕流出來還哭到瘋狂咳嗽，我在想，如果我現在把這個狀態的他拍下來……

我、我這是要發了？

不不不臭夢女你給我等一下不可以發這個災難……

「學長，你借我拍一張……」

我真是一個膝蓋用果凍做的女人。

11、

學長的學長終於冷靜下來了。我翻著冰箱各處，試圖找到冰敷袋讓他冰敷眼睛。哎哎有什麼辦法，眼睛對一名音樂家來說很重要啊，尤其這人哭成這樣，那眼睛明天起床肯定腫得比被毒蜘蛛咬到的奶子還大。

「好了啦學長，呃……要不要喝點水？」我裝了點溫水在印上中音譜號的馬克杯拿給學長的學長，他看一眼我拿的馬克杯，接著發出一聲哽咽。喔好我知道了，我眼觀鼻鼻觀心，這是學長的杯子對吧，那個遠在天邊的學長，我就不吐槽怎麼會是中音譜號了蛤。只是看來我非得換個杯子了，我吞了一口口水，並且指著杯子：「我、我去換個杯……」  
「不，謝謝你了，小學妹。」學長的學長打斷我的話，他接過杯子後用手輕巧地磨蹭著杯身。緊接著他看向我，平淡無波的眸子困在那雙擦得幾乎要破皮的眼眶裡頭。  
靜靜的，跟他平時表現給大家看的樣子一模一樣。  
我突然想起學長在某一次的每日一吹裡曾經跟我說學長的學長平常其實很吵，吵的程度大概是會蹦跳著進他房間，還會發出怪聲的那種怪樣。  
哇，還真看不出來。我說，而學長盯著他手裡的弓，神情是對那人獨有的溫柔。沒辦法，在大家面前他就不會表現出來。學長笑笑，因為他就那副德性，所以就更不想讓人多點午餐談資。

我在此慎重警告那些隨意把人當成談資的傢伙，你們全部都該松香塗滿全身然後被踢入海裡做成永不腐爛木乃伊。我是不知道松香可不可以，如果不行我就做個琴盒棺材把他們做成水餃塞進裡面。喔，學長不算，學長是吹學長的學長，他是吹不是講壞話……

講吹真的好奇怪。

12、

「學長，你還可以嗎？」我摸摸眼前人的額頭，有冒了些冷汗，但似乎沒有影響學長的學長太多。他翻出頭痛藥和著水吞下去，嘴唇並沒有碰到杯子任何一處。

答案好像很明顯了。

「學……」  
「學妹。」學長的學長從床上緩緩地爬起來，他拿出他的小提琴，可手還在抖著：「你來這裡應該不是來看我吃藥。」  
「我也不是來這裡聽——」  
「聽我演奏吧。」他說：「你就知道我的心情了。」  
也不給我解釋或者拒絕的機會，學長的學長便直接下弓開拉。  
嗯，我是很替他的小提琴捏一把冷汗，因為學長剛拿起小提琴的時候活像中風。但不得不說我是一個音痴，對音樂其實不是很懂，可是為了喜歡學長我也做了很多很多功課，所以我知道這人現在所演奏的這首曲子，是學長曾經說過——

「他希望他的葬禮能有這首曲子。」手指停歇，學長的學長的聲音平穩：「德布西的小提琴奏鳴曲……我想說，在我們老了、他先我一步離開這個世界了，至少我能在他的葬禮有一席之地。」背對著我，所以我不知道他的表情。可從言語中得知，他們好像有什麼誤會。於是我鼓起勇氣開口：「學長……」我替自己打氣，加油啊拿出你無恥的臉皮：「我覺得，你們是不是有什麼誤會？」  
「誤會，呵。」他苦笑著：「如果是誤會就好了，但他很明顯地拒絕了。」  
「……拒絕？」我想我的雙眼變成問號，因為學長的學長坐在我面前的坐墊上，開始準備講故事。

太好了，我最愛聽故事了！我覺得現在該有爆米花！

13、

「我喜歡他。」學長的學長在坐下來的同時便丟出此等爆炸性宣言。欸，等等，不是啊這樣不就是兩情相悅了怎麼還能吵成這樣啊？此時不該直接打炮結婚生小孩？不打炮幹嘛？精液留著過年嗎？但學長的學長停了很久，我也不是很方便催促他，所以我只能看著他右手撐著臉頰看遠方的樣子數秒。好吧，畫面是很美，可是我也快睡著了。  
也許發現了我快睡著的這件事，學長的學長這才重新開口：「我喜歡他，我以為他知道。」他低著頭，手指邊像是寫著樂譜那樣在空氣中揮舞著邊說著，大家老是在說學長喜歡他，學長想追他。一開始他覺得還好，就是兄弟。但是在長久的相處之下，他覺得在一起也不是什麼壞事。尤其他想像沒有他親愛學弟的世界，他發現自己無法接受，會抓狂。再三確定自己的心意後，他便開始回應學弟的直球。  
到底是學弟萎了還是性單戀，在他回應學弟的球以後那傢伙反而避開他了。事實上，學弟甚至開始找理由避開小提琴的樂團練習，他最愛的小提琴。

「咦……學長這樣嗎？」  
「沒錯啊，他就是這樣。」學長的學長苦笑著，於是他一怒之下就抓住那時候在走廊上看見他就要跑掉的學長，然後——

「我就告訴他，我有男朋友了，你自己看著辦。」  
他看著遠方，聲音是那樣波瀾不驚。我想他把自己的靈魂給抽離了，這才能讓他催眠自己，他，並非那位當事人。  
「我不知道他反應這麼大，說到底，我本來以為我是自作多情。」他斂下自己的眸子，情緒已經不在這件事裡頭：「不過現在看到只有你來，我能確定我是自作多情，我就是這種——」  
「學長！不是這樣的！」我從床上跳起來，心裡被奶奶擔心孫子的憂慮膨脹、佔滿。這很痛、很不舒服，所以我大叫著，明明不想哭，但是眼淚卻掉下來，落在床單上：「他真的很喜歡你！是真的！」

所以、所以不要這樣說自己。你們一直很好，是最好的那一對。  
所以，拜託，別——

「謝謝你。」休止符停止了我的哭泣，我錯愕地抬頭看向學長的學長。他微笑，但是神情疲憊：「但我不能強迫那個傢伙，他會為了遷就我的喜歡所以跟我在一起。」  
哦靠，肥宅是真的很火大。淚水滑到嘴巴裡，很鹹，但我覺得我的怒火要把眼淚燒出鹽巴來了。然而我只能大叫，心裡無聲尖叫，我要殺人了。  
到底為什麼不能拿條麻繩把這兩個綁在一起然後丟進賓館打炮解決一切？媽的，沒有什麼不是打一炮不能解決的，如果有，就兩炮！

14、

所以我Call out第三篇那個死胖子，死拖活拉就是要把學長扛出門。  
「你欠我一次。」那傢伙勾住學長這麼說：「學長，如果你真的有情人終成眷屬，你又欠我一次。」  
「才不可能！」學長掙扎著，但沒有多說其他的話了。他的泡泡眼好明顯，我好心疼……心疼也沒意義。  
「學長，你們之間肯定有誤會。」我堅定地看著他：「答案就在眼前，問了就知道，就看你有沒有那個勇氣了。」  
聽到這些話，學長躊躇地將目光落在半開啟的木門，而我糾結地將目光落在我的腳，它還卡著學長的學長家的門。

嗯，有點痛。我的思緒在腦子裡轉著，但是學長難過，我更痛。

15、

學長鼓起勇氣走進去也拯救了我的腳。  
「欸，你要失戀了。」那傢伙戳戳我的臉，我點點頭，只能露出微笑：「很早就有這個心理準備了。」  
喜歡一個人就是希望他好，不然我搞這場鬧劇幹嘛呢。我閉上眼睛，聽著從房裡傳來的一點細碎談話、啜泣、微弱的尖叫以及驚喜的驚呼。  
然後，就是一片寂靜了。

「我失戀了呢。」我蹲在房門口，雙手撐著臉頰。

但我很滿足。


End file.
